


A night to remember - or forget

by Marine226



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Coming Out, First Kiss, Gay Bar, Hand Jobs, Love Confessions, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Pancakes, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-12 14:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21477940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marine226/pseuds/Marine226
Summary: Danny didn't expect to see Steve slumped half-conscious in the back of a taxi when he had a late night visitor at Danny's door, but sometimes, life just gives you pineapples...
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 27
Kudos: 347





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a ficlet that's been bouncing around my head for a while...
> 
> Hope you like it! :P

Danny woke abruptly, sitting bolt upright in bed. Was it Charlie? Had he called out to him? Or was it his phone? Something had definitely woken him, rudely bringing him out of his restful sleep.

As he was checking his phone, he heard it. A knocking coming from his door. Danny frowned, but grabbed his sidearm and padded out to the front door, who the hell was here so late? Or early…. It was just after one in the morning.

He looked through the peep hole and saw a guy he’d never seen before in his life. Danny took a step back and frowned, before asking through the door, “What do you want?”

“Hi, are you Danny?” the voice called back.

Against his better judgement, Danny opened the door a fraction so he could clearly see the guy, but enough that he could close the door in a hurry if he needed to. One thing was for sure, if they continued talking through the door, Charlie would wake up.

“Yeah, who’s asking?” Danny asked him.

“I drive a cab, your friend – do you know a Steve McGarrett?” the driver asked.

Danny nodded and worry started to replace the cautiousness, “Yeah, we work together”

The driver breathed a sigh of relief, “He hailed me outside the Bacchus Waikiki bar and gave me your name and address, then passed out”

Danny frowned, that didn’t sound like his partner. For one, Bacchus Waikiki was a gay bar, and two, he’d never known Steve to pass out – not from alcohol anyway. “Is he still in your cab?”

“Yeah, I figured I’d check out the address he gave me, otherwise I’d take him to the hospital” the driver responded.

Danny sighed, “Hang on a minute” he told the guy, then put his sidearm away and grabbed his keys. 

“I’m Tony, by the way” the driver introduced himself as Danny came back outside and locked his door.

“Danny” Danny responded in kind, “How is he?”

“He’s in bad shape, brah, he was having trouble standing when he got in. But I don’t think he was drunk” Tony told him as he led the way to the car.

“What do you mean?” Danny asked.

“Yeah, he’s been drinking for sure, but nah man, he wasn’t slurring or anything. I figured he probably took something that disagreed with him, if you know what I mean” Tony explained.

Danny nodded, but figured they would have to agree to disagree on that, Steve hated drugs so much that he rarely took any painkillers when they were prescribed to him. As they approached the cab, he saw his partner slumped in the backseat, half-sitting and half-lying down. 

Tony and Danny managed to wrestle Steve out of the backseat without dropping the guy, then half carried, half walked him to Danny’s place. Steve was semi-conscious and tried to help, but ended up just getting in the way. Tony helped Danny get Steve into his apartment and lay him down on the couch.

“Thanks man” Danny said after they were done.

“No problem, brah. Looks like you’ll have your hands full with him” Tony said, then disappeared.

Danny sighed and got to work getting Steve’s shoes, shirt and pants off so he could sleep comfortably. But as he unbuttoned the other man’s pants and pulled down the zip, he realised Steve had gone commando.

“Love you Danno” Steve mumbled, watching him from half-hooded eyes.

“Love you too” Danny responded, “Do you want to sleep in your pants or a set of boxers?”

“No, really love you” Steve mumbled.

“I know. Steve, pants or boxers?” Danny insisted.

“Nothing” Steve answered with a small grin, then his eyes were closing again.

Well, that settled that. Danny buttoned and zipped the pants back up, they were staying on. Next, he made a phone call, which thankfully – and surprisingly – was picked up after the second ring.

“Hey Max, it’s Danny. Hope I didn’t wake you?”

_”Of course not, Detective Williams, the Super Rocket Fuel band have just stopped playing. We are now in Downtown, living it up” _

“Ah okay, that sounds great. Hey, can you come to my place and bring your kit, I need you to take some blood” Danny asked, then grabbed a bucket from the laundry and set it out next to the couch in case his partner woke up and didn’t feel so good.

_”I take it this is something you want kept under the radar?”_

“It’s for a drug test, Max, and it’s for Steve. You know him, I’d never be able to get him to the hospital. I just want to know what we’re dealing with”

_”Of course, I will be there in 15 minutes”_

“Thanks Max, we’ll be waiting” Danny responded and hung up. He looked at his partner and wondered what the hell had happened tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

Danny woke to the sound of cartoons. He groaned and pushed his face into the pillow for a moment, wondering why he felt so tired. Then he remembered his late night visitor and that he hadn’t gotten back to sleep until around three. 

Resigning himself to the fact that he wasn’t about to get a Saturday morning sleep in – although he knew that when he’d picked Charlie up yesterday afternoon – he got up and padded out to the lounge. As he walked in, he saw Charlie had parked himself in front of the TV set and had turned the volume right up. Then he noticed that the sound of cartoons hadn’t moved Steve at all, aside from throwing his forearm over his eyes. Or at least, that’s what he thought until he heard Steve let out a small groan.

Danny turned the TV down and greeted his son by scooping him up and throwing him over his shoulder in a fireman’s carry. Charlie squeeled in delight and giggled, “Danno, put me down”

“Who said that?” Danny asked, turning around in circles.

“Me” Charlie giggled.

Danny set Charlie down and guided him out of the lounge room, saying as they went, “Oh, there you are. Wow, I thought I’d lost you. Phew. So, what’s for breakfast?”

“Pancakes!” Charlie shouted.

Danny cringed at the loud voice and glanced at his partner, but the other man looked like he was still sleeping. He turned his attention back to his son and sat down at the dinner table, “Excellent! Should I wait here? Wait, do you know how to cook pancakes?”

Charlie giggled again, “No, silly, you have to make them”

“What if I don’t want to?” Danny asked, watching as Charlie got a serious expression on his face and looked sad.

“But you have to” Charlie responded softly.

“Okay, but only if I get some” Danny told him seriously.

“What about Uncle Steve?” Charlie asked, looking over at the couch.

Danny looked in the same direction, then back at Charlie, “No, I don’t think Uncle Steve wants pancakes. He had so many pancakes last night that he nearly exploded”

Charlie grinned at him and seemed to accept the reason. Together they made the batter and fried up the pancakes. They put their toppings on the pancakes and ate them together, talking softly about everything pancakes and food items in general. Danny had just finished his last pancake when he heard the vomiting. 

“Danno?” Charlie asked, looking worried.

“S’okay buddy, stay here” Danny told him, then grabbed a glass of water and a towel. He ran the towel under some cold water, then he went to investigate. 

As he walked into the lounge, he saw Steve sitting on the edge of the couch with his head in hands. The bucket was sitting between his legs on the ground – which made Danny thankful that he’d taken the bucket out last night.

“Morning sunshine” Danny commented, then gently pressed the cool towel to the back of Steve’s neck and putting the water on the table.

Steve looked up at him with a frown, then put his head back in his hands and spat into the bucket. “What are you doing here, Danno?” he asked.

“I hate to break it to you, Steven, but _you_ are in _my_ apartment” Danny corrected him, then at Steve’s confused look, he pushed the glass of water to him, “Drink some water, Max said you need to stay hydrated, it’ll help flush out whatever’s in your system”

Steve watched him as he took a small sip, then put it back on the table. Then he closed his eyes, apparently struggling to stay awake. Before Danny could say anything, Steve opened his eyes and blinked in confusion around the apartment. 

“What do you remember about last night?” Danny asked him, taking the oportunity.

But Steve didn’t seem to be paying attention, he looked around the lounge room for a moment, then he stared at his singlet, “Where’s my shirt?”

Danny let out a soft sigh, then gestured as he answered, “Back of the couch. I thought you’d be more comfortable without that and your pants, but you didn’t have an alternative”

Steve nodded, then looked at him with a confused expression on his face like he wanted to ask something, but he clearly rethought it. 

“Steve, do you remember anything about last night?” Danny tried again. Steve looked distracted again, his breathing had become slow and deliberate as though he was feeling nauseous.

“Steve?” Danny asked.

“What?” Steve replied.

“Focus, Steve. What happened last night?” Danny insisted.

Steve picked up the bucket and rested it on his knees, then wrapped his arms around it. Then he finally answered, “I went out around 2300h, then woke up here”

Danny did the maths, that left 2 hours unaccounted for. “Do you remember anything from when you were out?”

“Patches, nothing interesting” Steve replied after what seemed like an extraordinary amount of time. He closed his eyes for a moment, then looked around the room with a frown, “I should go”

“What’s the matter with you? You’re not going anywhere! Look at you, I doubt you could even stand right now. No, you’re staying here” Danny exclaimed.

“Okay” Steve responded. His easy acceptance made Danny think that maybe his partner was worse off than he thought, he’d usually try to battle and rage against what he’d perceive as being ‘baby-sat’.

Steve put the bucket back on the ground, “What happened?”

Danny shrugged, “You went to Bacchus Waikiki, or at least that’s where the cabbie picked you up. He said you were legless, but not drunk, and you told him to bring you here”

That strange look was back on Steve’s face again, then he finally asked “Did we have sex last night?”

“What? No” Danny responded, he felt like he should be more shocked by the revelation that Steve was bi, but truthfully he’d known all along. “No Steven, we didn’t for a few reasons, but the biggest issue is that you were barely even conscious! There’s this thing that I’m pretty big on in relationships, even flings, it’s called consent! Jesus, Steve”

“Oh” Steve responded, “That’s good, I didn’t think so”

Now Danny’s frown deepened, “Why? Did you have sex last night?”

Steve frowned back at him, then answered softly “No, I don’t think so, doesn’t feel like it”

Danny nodded, “Okay, yeah good”

Steve put his head back in his hands and closed his eyes. His eyes mustn’t have been closed for more than a minute, before he tried to pitch forward, but the movement jerked him awake again. As soon as his eyes were open, he picked up the bucket and started dry-heaving into it.

Danny gave him a moment, then came back with a fresh cool, damp cloth and replaced the old one.

“I don’t feel so good” Steve croaked.

“I know, let’s get you to bed, huh? You can sleep in my room” Danny told him, then manoeuvred him off the couch and down the hall to the master bedroom. At least this time, Steve was able to carry most of his weight himself.

Danny helped him sit on the edge of the bed, then asked, “Hey babe, do you want some boxers? They’ll be more comfy than your pants”

“Yeah” Steve agreed as he set the bucket down on the ground.

Danny grabbed a pair from his wardrobe and handed them to his partner. His partner who simply stood up and dropped his pants to put on the boxers. It shouldn’t have surprised him, given Steve’s tendency to take his shirt off in public, but he thought Steve would have waited until he had privacy before getting naked in-front of him. Apparently the Navy had more to answer for than he’d thought.

Danny raised his eyebrows, then left the room to get him a fresh glass of water. But when he returned, Steve was already out for the count.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ficlet just keeps growing, but it has a definite end point. Hopefully very soon. 
> 
> To clear up any issues before they arise with people thinking there is a non-con element here, the answer's no. If Steve had had sex, it was consensual. Steve doesn't remember the particulars about being in the club, but didn't think he'd had sex because usually he'd leave afterwards.
> 
> Anyway, let me know what you think! :P


	3. Chapter 3

“Does Uncle Steve have the chicken pox?” Charlie asked as Danny sat back down at the table.

“No, I don’t think he has the chicken pox” Danny responded, watching his son try to figure out what was wrong with his favourite uncle.

“Oh” Charlie said, then added, “Benjamin had the chicken pox and he was so sick he didn’t have to go to school for a month!”

“I don’t think it was a month” Danny told him, then frowned at his son, “I thought you liked school anyway?”

“The big kids said it’s not cool to like school” Charlie explained seriously.

“So what? You gonna listen to everything they tell you? Or are you going to have your own opinion?” Danny asked. Then when Charlie just shrugged at him, he pressed, “Do you like school, buddy?”

Charlie thought about it for a while, then gave him a small smile and nodded shyly, “All my friends are there”

Danny smiled back and ruffled his hair, “Good boy”

“Can we go to Uncle Steve’s beach after soccer?” Charlie asked.

“Not today, buddy, your mum’s going to look after you today. But we might be able to go tomorrow” Danny responded, then checked his phone, there was still no response to the text he’d sent earlier. He just hoped Rachel had received his message.

“But I want to stay with you” Charlie insisted with a big pout on his face.

Danny frowned at the look on his son’s face. He’d need to teach the guy not to pout like that. “I know, but I need to look after Uncle Steve today. He gets a bit silly when he’s sick; last time, he tried to chase after magic unicorns!”

Charlie giggled, “That’s silly! Unicorns aren’t real!”

Danny chuckled, both at Charlie’s response, but also of the mental image that conjured up. “I know! Try telling Uncle Steve that”

Charlie giggled again, then he got a serious expression on his face, “Can Grace come to Uncle Steve’s beach with us tomorrow?”

Danny ruffled his hair again and responded, “We’ll have to ask her. Okay buddy, go get into your soccer gear, otherwise you’ll be late”

While Charlie went running off to his room to get changed, Danny pulled out his phone again to call Rachel, but before he could press the green button, there was a knock at his door. Danny put the phone away and answered the door, to find Rachel standing there.

“Danny! Is everything okay? I went to text you back, but my phone died and the car charger won’t work! Blasted thing! Is Charlie ready? We’ll be late for soccer if we don’t leave soon” Rachel rambled.

Danny stood back from the doorway and indicated that she could enter, “He’s just gone to get changed. Thanks for doing this, Rachel”

“Of course. Is Steve okay? What happened? Your text was a bit vague. What’s he doing here anyway? Are you two finally sleeping together?” Rachel asked before Danny could get an answer in edgeways.

“We think he might have been drugged, still waiting on the lab results. He’s okay, but he’s still pretty out of it, he wanted to try to drive home earlier. Don’t think he knew his car’s not here” Danny answered the first few questions first, “And no, we’re not sleeping together”

“Oh, well you should hurry up and get that sorted out” Rachel remarked, “God knows you’ve been dancing around one another for long enough”

“Yeah thanks, I’ll uh, take it under advisement” Danny answered, “But really Rachel, thanks for doing this. I couldn’t have left him here alone whilst trying to do the soccer thing with Charlie, you know what Steve gets like when he’s injured”

Rachel smiled, “It’s okay, Danny, I’m happy to do it. Look, Stan wants to take me out tomorrow night, do you want to take Charlie again tomorrow and keep him until Tuesday? I’ll get Stan to take Monday off as well and he can take me on a day trip somewhere”

“Ah yes, he’s in the grovelling stage” Danny remarked. Rachel and Stan were trying to sort out their issues and keep their marriage going, but it was anyone’s guess as to whether it would work. If Danny was a betting man though, his money would be on the ‘no’ pile. 

“Danny” Rachel admonished.

“Uh, I mean, yes please, thank you” Danny answered.

“Excellent, I’ll drop him off tomorrow” Rachel replied, then shouted in the direction of Charlie’s room, “Charlie! Come on, we’re going to be late!”

“Coming!” came the reply, followed shortly after by a blur of colour that went straight through the lounge room and out the front door.

“Hey! Aren’t you forgetting something?” Danny called after him.

Charlie came running back into the house and stopped to give Danny a big hug, which Danny knelt down to receive. Then Charlie kissed his cheek and ran back out of the house, with a shout over his shoulder, “Bye, Danno!”

Rachel looked at Danny and they exchanged a look. Rachel sighed and shrugged, “Kids”

Danny chuckled and shook his head. He showed Rachel to the door and gave her a soft hug before bidding her farewell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Hopefully only one more chapter to go, but it may spill over into two. See how we go! 
> 
> As always, let me know what you thought! :P


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Mention of attempted date rape.

It was late when Steve finally woke up properly. He blearily looked around the room and realised that he wasn’t in his bedroom. And that thought made him pause for a moment as he didn’t remember going to bed, much less remember whose bed he supposedly shared last night.

He sneaked a peek at himself under the covers and sighed with relief when he saw that he wasn’t naked. Maybe the guy he’d followed home had had second thoughts about the whole thing and decided to just let him sleep it off. That said, the guy was nowhere to be found, so he must be making himself scarce whilst waiting for Steve to leave.

Sighing softly, because apparently he couldn’t even do the whole one-night stand thing properly, Steve swung his legs off the side of the bed and sat there for a moment. He put his head in his hands as snippets of last night came to him.

_Steve laughed at something a young blond said to him at the bar. The blond smiled back and he knew he only had to say the word, but he hadn’t had enough to drink yet that his inhibitions disappeared._

_”Next round’s on me” Steve told him, then threw back the shot of tequila._  
\----  
_Steve put his drink down and gazed at the blurry stage, wondering why it was blurry. He hadn’t had that much to drink, had he? _  
\---  
_Steve weaved his way through the crowd to get to the bathroom. He felt unsteady on his feet and felt he was wearing those ridiculously long clown shoes. _  
\---  
_In the bathroom, somebody pushed against him, forcing him into one of the stalls. Despite his slow reaction time, Steve was able to react. He swung around and kneed the guy in the balls and hit him hard in the face. _

_The guy fell to the floor, but got up again, faster than expected. Then he put his head down and charged into his chest, knocking Steve backwards with the force. They fell against the toilet and Steve ended up in a sitting position, which he used to his advantage to bring both feet up and kick the guy in the chest._  
\----  
_He’d just hit the floor, and the attacker used advantage to kick him in the chest. Then he drew his leg back and kicked him again._  
\----  
_Steve hit the guy in the face, then was hauled of him and frog marched through the crowd. Security threw him out of the club and he landed hard on the pavement._

The memories were in patches and he couldn’t remember what happened before or after any of the segments, but more importantly, what had happened after he’d gotten kicked out of the club? Had his attacker caught up with him outside?

Steve scrubbed at his face and tried to put the pieces together. But it was difficult when he didn’t have all of the pieces. 

He heard movement in the house and froze, apparently whoever he’d gone home with was still here. Steve quickly got up and positioned himself against the wall beside the door. As the door opened, he grabbed the guy and twisted the guy’s arm behind him and pushed him into the wall.

“Ow! Dammit Steven! Let me go!” a voice that unmistakably belonged to Danny shouted at him.

Steve let him go and stared at him in confusion, “Danny, what the hell?”

“I could ask you the same thing!” Danny exclaimed, “And here I thought I was starting to get through to you, you Neanderthal!” 

“What?” Steve asked in confusion, “What am I doing here? How did I get here?”

Danny sighed, “You still don’t remember?”

Steve made an aborted gesture with his hand, “Some, I don’t….”

“You caught a cab here from Bacchus Waikiki, and before you have another freak-out, we’ve already established that we did not have sex last night” Danny told him, “I had Max run a tox-screen on you, he found traces of GHB, ecstasy and viagra”

Steve sighed and rubbed his sore ribs, then said dryly, “Great, someone tried to date-rape me. Explains a lot”

“What do you mean?” Danny asked.

“I remember being in a fight last night, bouncers kicked me out” Steve explained.

Danny nodded, “You must have caught a cab afterwards”

“Guess so” Steve said, then got interrupted by a loud grumble from his stomach. He gave a half grin at Danny, who chuckled and raised an eyebrow at him.

“Hungry?”

“I could eat” 

Danny smiled, “What do you feel like?”

Steve thought about it for a moment, but he could only come up with one answer, “Pancakes”

Danny frowned at him, “Pancakes? You want pancakes at this time of the day?”

“What time of the day?” Steve asked.

“It’s nearly four in the afternoon” Danny answered.

Steve raised his eyebrows in surprise, “Really?”

“Yes, really” Danny responded, then turned around, “Come on, you can help”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay seriously, only one chapter to go...
> 
> Hope you liked it! Let me know what you thought! :P


	5. Chapter 5

“Finished” Steve announced, holding his empty bottle of water out to Danny.

“Good boy” Danny mocked, but he took the bottle and filled it back up, “Now this one too”

“Danny, I don’t need to drink anymore water” Steve argued.

“Yes, you do. Max said to keep hydrated – ”

“I don’t think he meant more than 3 litres of water” Steve interrupted him.

“Are you a doctor now? Just take the bottle and go sit down” Danny argued, shoving the bottle into Steve’s chest, which made him groan, “Oh sorry, I forgot about your ribs”

“They’re fine” Steve responded.

“Good, now go, sit down” Danny said, making shooing motions until Steve complied.

As Steve sat down on the couch, Danny gave him the plate of pancakes, which made Steve’s face light up. “Aw, you know how to look after me” he said playfully.

“Somebody needs to, you big goof” Danny answered.

Steve grinned in response around a mouthful of pancakes, which only made Danny sigh. “You were lucky, you know” Danny told him.

“Yeah, I know” Steve responded with a wince; he didn’t want to think about how close it had been.

“I called the owner of the bar” Danny said, not looking at Steve.

“You did what? When?” 

“When you were in the shower, you knucklehead” Danny answered, “The guy who attacked you was involved in another altercation last night, he put a guy in hospital. They didn’t say what happened”

“HPD will want to talk to me” Steve said, and Danny nodded in response, then Steve added “I’ll go in the morning” 

"I can take you if you want" Danny offered.

Steve gave a small smile, "Mahalo"

The two men lapsed into silence, except for the sound of Steve tackling the pancakes. After Steve finished, Danny took the plate of washed up.

“Hey Danno?” Steve called out from where he hadn’t moved on the couch.

“Yeah babe?” Danny called back, which made Steve grin, he loved it when Danny called him ‘babe’.

“You mind if I crash here again tonight?” Steve asked.

Danny came back out into the lounge room so he could see Steve’s face, “What the hell’s the matter with you? Of course you’re staying here tonight! What do you think I am? Let me tell you, the Williams house was not called Hotel Williams for no reason! No. Whenever a cousin or an uncle or auntie, brothers, sisters, whoever, came to stay, far be it for them to find their own accommodation, they would have to stay under our roof! And do you know how extensive the Williams family is?”

“It’s not small” Steve responded, to which Danny just huffed at him. “So that’s a yes?”

Danny frowned, “Shove over, you animal, make some room. What do you want to watch?”

“Die Hard” Steve answered.

Danny pursed lips and nodded, then shook his head, “I think we can do better than that”

“Better than Die Hard?” Steve asked, “Is it Die Harder?”

“That’s funny” Danny said with a laugh, “Have you seen any of the Avengers movies?”

At Steve’s blank look, Danny’s grin widened and he pressed play on the remote, “It all starts with Iron Man, you’ll like this movie, you have a few things in common”

Steve gave him a sceptical glance, but allowed himself to nestle into the couch and get comfortable enough to watch the movie. He watched his partner for a moment, then broached the subject he would rather have avoided, “Hey Danno, mahalo”

Danny’s eyes met his, then he nodded, “Anytime babe, you would have done the same for me”

Steve held his gaze as he clarified, “Not just for looking after me, thanks for not making a big deal about me going to that club”

Danny shrugged and nodded again, “Like I said, you would have done the same for me. I mean, personally I prefer In Between or even Hula’s Bar and Lei Stand, but if Bacchus floats your boat…”

Steve mouth dropped open at the revelation, then he laughed at the absurdity of the two of them hiding who they were from each other and individually going out to gay bars to blow off steam. Danny grinned at him and Steve really wanted to kiss him, but gay didn’t mean interested. Steve focused his attention back on the TV, then glanced at Danny out of the corner of his eye.

Danny cleared his throat and watched the movie for a while, then he turned to Steve again, “Why did you give the taxi driver my name and address? I mean, instead of HPD or a hospital?”

Steve shrugged and kept his attention on the TV, hoping that if he didn’t say anything, Danny would figure it out. He heard Danny sigh, then he asked, “Are you cold? Do you want a blanket?”

“I’m fine, Danny” Steve responded, “You don’t need to mother-hen me”

But Danny was already up and fetching a blanket. He draped it over Steve’s legs, then sat down and pulled the blanket over his own legs too.

“Mahalo Danno, you’re always looking out for me” Steve said with a grin.

“Just shut up and watch the movie” Danny griped, then looked at Steve and returned his grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness, these boys talk so much! Yeah, there'll have to be another chapter to round it off. I know, promises, promises...
> 
> Anyway, let me know what you thought! :P


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much for it only being two chapters! But hey, I finally made it! :P

Steve leant back against the back of the couch, then snuggled down until his head was resting on the support. He was still wiped out from the drugs, but he wanted to see the rest of the movie – or at least spend more time in Danny’s close proximity. They were sitting so close; their thighs were almost touching.

Sighing, Steve pulled the blanket up to his chin and glanced at his partner. Danny was staring intently at the screen, occasionally mouthing some of the witty one liners.

“What?” Danny asked, turning to look at him.

“Have you watched this movie before?” Steve asked, instead of the million and one other questions he should have asked.

Danny shrugged, turning his attention back to the screen, “Once or twice”

Steve scoffed, but didn’t say anything. He looked back at the TV and tried to get distracted by what was going on, but he had a hard time focussing when Danny was so close to him. Or maybe it was a residual effect of the drugs.

He moved his hand that was resting on his thigh closest to Danny, to rest it on the couch in between them. Then he shifted his hand ever so slightly so it brushed against Danny’s thigh. He steadfastly kept his focus on the screen, desperately trying not to appear suspicious when Danny glanced in his direction. 

He didn’t know what he intended to do, just that he wanted to be closer to the other man. Danny was his anchor and Steve just wanted to plaster himself against him, and more…

Then Danny shifted on the couch and effectively closed the gap between them so that their legs were touching from their hips to their knees. Steve shifted his hand and it ended up resting on the top of Danny’s thigh. He froze, thinking that he should apologize and move his hand, but Danny had moved closer, so maybe…? 

Steve silently took a deep breath, then looked at his partner, to find that Danny was watching him.

“Sorry” Steve quickly apologised and went to move his hand, but Danny caught it and held on.

“It’s okay, babe” Danny assured him softly, then he threaded their fingers together and continued watching him. His eyes kept flicking to his mouth and Steve found himself doing the same with Danny’s mouth, wondering what it would be like to kiss him.

Then Danny was slowly moving into his space, his gaze now focussed on Steve’s lips. He tilted his head and Steve met him halfway. Their first kiss was more like their lips just touching than anything else. Danny grinned and Steve returned it, he couldn’t believe they’d just kissed! He’d been waiting for this for nearly seven years, and finally, it’d happened.

Their next kiss had more intent and he pushed his tongue into Danny’s mouth. Danny groaned as Steve’s tongue massaged his. Steve felt like a teenager as they made out on the couch, he couldn’t remember the last time he’d just kissed someone. They parted for breath and leant their forwards together.

“I love you so much, Danno” Steve whispered, afraid that the spell would be broken if he said it too loudly.

“Me too” Danny responded, also whispering, “I think I fell in love with you on the first day we met”

“Was that before or after you hit me?” Steve asked with a chuckle.

Danny chuckled softly, “That was the second day”

“No, it wasn’t. It was the first” Steve argued.

“Just shut up and kiss me” Danny said, then leant down to capture Steve’s mouth again.

As they kissed, Steve slid his hand up Danny thigh, then paused when he got to the juncture of his leg and groin. “Is this okay?” Steve asked breathlessly.

In answer, Danny unbuttoned his pants and his zip, and said softly, “Please. Can I… can I touch you?”

“Yeah” Steve answered, he would have unbuttoned his pants, but he was still only wearing the boxers Danny had lent him.

Steve’s hand went under the combined waistbands of Danny pants and boxers at the same time that Danny’s went under his boxers. They breathed in each other’s space as they took in each in hand and started slowly stroking. 

“Oh god” Danny muttered, closing his eyes and letting his head fall forward until his forehead touched Steve’s. 

Steve groaned and closed his eyes as well, getting lost in the sensations of Danny’s hand on his cock and his hand on Danny’s. He increased the pace of his hand and flicked his thumb over the head, collecting some precum and smearing it down Danny’s length.

He felt Danny do the same with him and the thought of what they were finally doing to each other hit home. Danny’s hand was on his cock, and his hand was on Danny’s cock, and they were giving each other hand jobs. He never thought he could have this. He’d always thought Danny was out of his reach.

“Fuck, Danny” Steve muttered.

“Right here, babe” Danny answered, then kissed him so thoroughly that he stopped over-thinking this.

They increased the pace again, jacking each other harder and faster. 

“Danny, I’m going to – ”

“Me too”

“Danny!” Steve shouted as his hips jerked and he finally came over Danny’s hand and the inside of his boxers. He jacked Danny harder and then he was coming over Steve’s hand, grunting as he climaxed.

They breathed in each other’s air as they tried to get their breaths back. Before Steve could start thinking again, Danny’s mouth was on his, kissing him without the urgency that had taken over their kisses earlier.

When they parted, Danny smiled at him and said, “We can watch the rest of the movie later, you coming to bed?”

“Bed?” Steve repeated dumbly.

“Yes Steven, to sleep. Unless you prefer the couch?” Danny asked.

A grin slowly made its way across Steve’s face as he realised the full extent of what Danny was offering him, or at least he thought so. Still… “Just so we’re clear, when you say that, do you mean … do you mean this wasn’t a one-night stand?”

Danny scrunched up his face, “What part of ‘I’ve loved you since the first day we met’ did you not understand? What’s the matter with you? Did you hit your head last night? Do I need to take you to the hospital after all?”

Steve gave him a goofy smile, knowing that he was just proving Danny’s point, but he couldn’t find it within himself to care.

“Oh my god, he’s killed all of his brain cells” Danny muttered to himself as he got up from the couch, “Just one orgasm and they’re all gone. I mean it was bound to happen sooner or later, there wasn’t a lot in there to begin with”

Steve watched as Danny disappeared into the bedroom, the muttering petered off, then he poked his head back out to see Steve still laying on the couch, “Are you coming? Jeez! Do you need a written invitation, you big knucklehead!”

Steve grinned and leapt over the couch, dashing after Danny into the bedroom…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Let me know what you thought! :P


End file.
